Ultimate Avatar
by EllaHayBoyz1234
Summary: A girl discovers that she has powers like the flock! Now she has to battle Max for Fangs love but what happens when she goes into another world... THE AVATAR WORLD!
1. Prolog

Hiii!!! Okay, my names Ella and I'm writing a story. Its about my favrite book Maximom Ryde and 1 of my fave shows AVatar! (NOT THE 1 W/ THE BLUE PEOPLE!) pLZ ddis is my first fic i hope ur nice reviewing!

---------

My name is Rainbow Tracey Midnite Patterson Cullen. (a/n NO RELATION 2 EDWARD!!!! i just liked the name LOL!) i live w/ my parents and evil little brother. My parents are teh worst! They always let my bro torment me and i cry every night.

At school, I'm very populer. She has great curves, on the cheerleading team, light blonde hair, everyone loves her. Except the geeks and the goths, but they're weird so w/e lol. I wear Hollistar tanktops and miniskirts all the guys love me. You may think that this life is perfect, but its hard. A lot of the guys that love me are ugly and nerdyy!!! I wish that the guys at my school were hot like Edward Cullen or Taylor Laughtner or Zac Eforn or Zuko from Avatar or Sokka from Avatar or Fang from Maximum ryde. Then I would find my true love!!!!!1

My best friend is a girl names Claire. She's not that pretty and guys don't like her. I think its dumb to judge people by there looks. There plenty of great girls out there who are ugly and fat and GUYS SHOULD GO OUT WITH THEM! (a/n Claire is based on my bff Cindy LOVE U CIDY)

One day, Iwoke up to the sound of laughing. WHen i Got up, i found out Riley (a/n thats her brother) had put worms all over my bed.

"WTH RILEY!" I yelled as he laughed. I chased him into the kitchen were mom was making bacon. "Mom not bacon again! I'm a veegin!"

My dad shook his head. "Ain't gonna get any meat on u without muscle."

"BUT I WANT 2 SAVE THE ENVORMENT!" Rainbow screamed. "AND RILEY (a/n thats her bro in case u forgot) PUT WORMS IN MY BED!"

"LOL!" My dad said

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!" I ran to my room and cried. Why couldn't I escape from here? My parents were so abyoosive they wouldn't let me go out to any parties and 1 time I wanted a cell phone and they made me stay w/ her old one! They also made me stay in my room 4 a week for practically nothing!

I went to sleep that night. I had a dream where I was flying above everyone with some other flying kids. My family was being dragged away to jail and I was happy.

Rainbow then saw him. A dark-haired boy named Fang was flying next to her. He noticed that she was very pretty and hot with her bod and stuff. He blushed and winked at me. I flew in to kiss him but then woke up. I cried.

The next day i was going down the street. I saw a man who looked like a genuis and had a feeling I can't explain that told me to go to him.

"Hi my name is Jeb Batchholder!" the man said. "You have been guided to me w/ your powers."

"Powers." I asked.

"Yeah try to use them."

I stood there for a moment then realized....

..... I HAD WHITE WINGS THAT WERE REALLY BIG!

* * *

Sorry it was so long I tried to use my best spelling cuz my cousin told me that you had to spell good or it can't get posted. So anyway the Macsimom Ryde part starts soon but Avatar (NOT THE BLUE ONES!) comes in later when they get 2 a portal.

PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE MY STORY!!!!!!


	2. Teh Attak

YAY! 2 REVIEWS! I think I'll reply to them now.

Americajen Otaku : Actually yah I'm in the gifted class at my school! Is my story that good?!

Anon : lol y would it be a joke?

-

2 months after the last chapter, I was flying with my new family. They were six other part-bird people. THEY LOOKED JUST LIKE THE ONES FROM MY DREAM!

Rainbow had powers, other than her wings. She could hear and see really far, was super-strong, could stay looking 16 forever, could read minds, could control people's minds, and I didn't know why but I could control fire. I was wearing a pink Areopostele shirt and a cute skirt. I had on high heels and was very good looking. Almost as good looking as…. him.

Fang (a/n the him in the last paragraff btw) was sooooooooo cute! He had black hair and plenty of abs. He's the love of my life but I'm too nervous to tell him. But I have mind-reading power so I know that he feels the same way.

"Hey Fang…" I said to him shyly.

"He." He said all hotly and stuff.

"Soooo what are you doing tonight?"

"HEY BACK OFF!"

I rolled my eyes. It was Max. She was the "leader" and thought that she was sooooo cool. She's a hater and wants to take Fang from me.

There are four other members of the Flock. There's Nudge, the blind boy. Iggy is an African-American girl who nevewr can stop talking. And Gazzy is Iggy's boyfriend who farts a lot. (Ew!) He's annoying but not as bad as Riley. But the one who is really like a sister ta me is Angle. She is soooo sweet and we read minds together. She has a talking dog named Ttoal but he isn't really important really lol.

"Hey sweaty." I said to Angle.

"Hey! Wanna read Max's mind?!"

"Yeah!"

In her head, Max thought, "I hope that we get rid of that Rainbow girl soon. She's movin in on mah mand and stealin' my little sister Angle from me! grr'

"STHU MAX!" I shouted. She looked confused (cuz she didn't see that it was Rainbow reading her mind) and I LOL'd.

"Hey wanna go out tonight?" Fang asked me. I squealed and was all "YES!" And Max was all Grr.

"I'll fight you for him!" she said.

"Your own!"

She punched me but it just hurt her fist. While she was shaking it, I punched her into a nearby mountain. She got out looking all mad and stuff. She charged at me again and I just shot fire at her.

The other flock members watched in awe as me and Max fought. Then a bullet shot at us. It hit Fang and I screamed "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1"

I looked down, and Fang looked up all week and said, "Erasers."

-

OOH! I'm ending it on a cliffhanger! I g2g now but the story will get really good later on! (not that it isn't already lol)


	3. Things get intresting

a/n: YAY NEW CHAPPIE!!!!!!11

Oh to Midnight, I don't get it her names Rainbow not Mary sue. And y do I need to spell perfect this isn't school. I'm just expresing myself by writing. Plz don't judge others k?

-

The Erasers flew at me. I quickly flew out of the way and looked all HAWT n stuff. Fang got up and stumbled because of his bullet. But he flew and killed a Eraser.

Me and Fang made a great team fighting the Erasers. They came flying at us but we knocked them down. He used his fists and I used my fire powers I read their minds and heard distrubing things.

Max was jelous cuz I was fighting better than her. So she took a staff and flew behind me and tried to poke it into my head. I turned around and grabbed her hand, throwing her at a bunch of Erasers and they all went falling.

Ari, the leader of the Erasers, flew beside me. "Hello, Ella." he said evilly.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"BECAUSE I'M EVIL!" he screamed.

"No your not! You have good inside u I know it!" Then he pulled out a gun and shot me. It hit my wing so I fell down.

"RAINBOW!" Fang screamed as he flew down after me. Angle stayed up tah fight teh eraseRs.

Just as I was about to hit the ground, Fang saved me. He flew me across to find somewhere safe.

After a few hours, Fang found a hotel. He got a room and put me into the bed and gave me fist aide.

"Wow I would have bled to death if u didn't bandage me." I said gratefully.

"Well u no." he said. I blushed as he bent down to tend 2 my woumbds. "I wonder if Max is still alive?"

I gave him a face. "Why do you care about Max?"

"Why do u care if I care?" he said. It took me a while to figure it out, but then I got it and said lol.

"Hey now that she's not here to ruin things, do you wanna go out?" he asked. I nodded exidedly and rushed to the bathroom to get her best clothes on. (a/n Edward stopped by her house to get her clothes)

She put on a pink tanktop from Abrecombie & Fitch, a black miniskirt (SHE'S NOT GOTH OK) blue converses, and pink highlights into her blonde hair. She also put on red lipstick and eyeliner. Then I put my hair into a ponytail. Fang walked in on me and said blushed at how pretty I was. I giggled.

Later we went to Red Lobster for our date.

"So how do you feel about Max?" Rainbow asked, trying to keep things casuil.

"O she's like a sister to me. A annoying one."

I laffed. "Sooo would you want tah go w/ her?"

"Nah she's bossy and stuff. Your better.

"Rlly?"

"Rlly."

We stared into each others eyes until we were interupted by some police.

"Excuse me is your name Rainbow?"

"Ya so?" I said rudely (Rainbow hates cops)

"Your parents have been looking 4 u for a year."

"I DONT WANT TO GO BACK WITH THEM!!!!!11" I yelled. He didn't listen and grabbed me. Fang saw this and took action.

"DON'T HURT ELLA LIKE THAT!" he punched the police and then more police came in.

"Let's get outa her.e"

We walked out of the store but were cornered by Erasers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"We found you." Ari said sinisterly.

"Where's Angle?!" I screamed.

He held up a cage w/ the little girl in it. I got all mad and kicked him. Once Angle was free, she joined in the fight.

The police and Erasers were all trying to get us! But I kept shooting fireballs and most of them were defeated.

Ari then got up and turned to me. He was dying and I started to cry. "U were right." he said. "I am good."

"OH ARI!"

"Before I dye, take THIS!" It was all an act! He had pushed me into a portal looking machine and I was pushed into it.

"RAAAAAAAIIIIIINBOOOOOWWWW!!!!!" Fang screamed as I fell into the protal.

----

YAY! CLIFFHANGER! You know it would be so cool if a publishing company read this and published it! I'm good w/ cliffhangers action AND romance! PLZ REVIEW W/ YOUR HONEST OPPINION,


	4. A New World

Shuttup all you reviewers saying its bad! I'm not stupid this story is good. And I thin kthat ur just saying that cuz your jelous that I'm popular!

Also I will be moving this story to the Avatar Last Airbender section soon so just favorite my author page so you can get to it kthnx.

-

I fell out of the portal into the sky. It was a wierd place. I saw a bison fly by me and then a ship go by with a fire symbol on it. Then I fell into it and saw a gothic girl.

"Who are you?" she asked rudely.

"For you're information my name is Rainbow and I was just landed here from a portal!"

"Well get out!" She shot knives at me. One scratched my face and blood poured out. I was mad. "I though goths cut THEMSELVES!" I told her. She got mad and threw more but I dodged them hotly and grabbed on. I threw it at her and she fell to the ground.

"You're gonna try to steal my boyfriend!" she said.

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Zuko the banished prince of the Fier Nation. I'm Mai."

(a/n: ok in this its season one. Except Zuko is already dating Mai but he's still trying to capture Ang.)

Then Mai out of nowhere bit my leg. I screamed and grabbed her head and shoulder. Then all of a sudden our bodies became like spirits and I drained her powers out of her. When it was over she layed there helplessly and I picked her up and threw her overboard.

I didn't know what had happened. Did I have powers other then what I knew?

My thoughts was interupted when a angry voice screamed, "WTH?! WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE'S MAI!!!!!???"

I turned around and blushed some when I saw him. He had shaggy black hair (a/n he has hair like he did in season threee in this) and hot gold eyes. He wore a red-and-gold shirt and the same color pants. He had abs and muscles and was really hot.

"WELL?!" he screamed.

"I killed mAI." I told him.

"Y?!"

"Because she attacked me, cut me, and was rude to me!"

"Oh." He was a bit more understanding now. "I understand. She can get a little mean. But HOW did you kill her?"

"I know. I don't know what happened. I just touched her and we turned different spirit colors and took her power."

He gasped. "You know what that means? You spiritbended!"

"Huh?"

"It's something only an avatar can do! YOU are an Avatar!"

"WTH is that?" I questioned.

"I'll explain."

-

"NO! RAINBOW!" Fang screamed after Rainbow had gone down the portal.

"It's not your fault Fang." Angle comfroted him.

"STHU ANGLE!" he screamed. She cried. He realized what he did. "I'm srry."

"It's ok Fang. I'm upset about Rainbow too."

Then they heard someone behind them. It was the Erasers! They were still there! Ari tried to shoot Angle but she dodged it. Fang punched Air into a rock.

"WHERE DID YOU SEND RAINBOW?!"

"I won't tell you!"

Fang stared at him w/ a "EXCUSE me!" like face. Ari then told him. "Okay okay! I sent her to the Avatar world!"

Fang gasped then shot him with a gun. Then Ari fell off a cliff screaming.

"Come one Angle." he said, "We're gonna save her." he turned to the other three Flock members who got there a while back. "You guys have to stay here."

"Why?!" Gazzy asked.

"Because, you're too young. You could get hurt. Now let's go Angle."

She nodded and they went into the portal.

-

Ok remember to favorite me as an author so you'll be able to find my story! And I won't make another chapter till I get at least 5 reviews. SO REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111


	5. I'M A AVATAR!

Sorry I haven't written in a while. Ive been having a LIFE like u no what that is lol. Anyway, I will not rite another chapter until I get 10 GOOD reviews!

Oh and it's in the Avatar (NOT THE BLUE PPLZ!) section now kthnx.

-

Zuko had explained to me that I was a Avatar. These were people who could control water, earth, fire, & air. They could also spiritbend like I did to Mai.

"But I can't use any of those other stuff." I told him sadly.

"You'll learn. But for now you need to help me capture another Avatar."

"Who?"

"Ang."

Ang. That rymed with Fang. My love. I remembered him and looked out the window sadly.

"Something wrong?"" Zuko asked.

I sighed. "No" then I started to cry uncontrollably for Fang my true love. Zuko rapped his arms around me.

-

A few hours later, I was feeling better. Zuko showed me to his crew, including his 14 year old Uncle Iroe. Everyone stared at her cuz she was so pretty.

"Gijity Gigjity!" Iroa said when he saw Rainbow. Then Cuagmyre walked in and said, "Hey that's MY line!"

"STHU QUAGMYRE!" Iro said and then shot him off the boat with fire.

"Everyone this is Rainbow." Zuko said. All the guys continued staring and Rainbow giggled. "I'll be in my room." She said.

-

Cahpter over!

Remember 10 GOOD REVIEWS!


	6. The Next Chaprer

Hi! I found this old story when I logged back in so sorryt for the wait here it is!

Ranebowe was in her room onm the ship cuz zuko had given her a room kthnx.

A solder nocked on the door and scarred her, and she firebended at him and he died right there on the floor.

"ZUKO!"

"Yeah RAInbow?"

She started to cry. "I- i- i- I- killed that solder!"

"It's okay" he wrapped his arm around her. "I havbe plenty more where those came from."

I looked into his eyes his pale, gold eyes. I hadent notised before but he was sexy. I glared into them and smiled. Then we started to lean in. Our lips where getting closer….

"Prince Zuko, Avatar Rainbow!" Uncle kncked as he said this.

"Way to ruin the moment." I thought .

"Is it the Avatar, Uncle?"

"YES! AND I MADE TEA!"

"SHUTTUP I WANT THE AVATAR!"

Fang and Angel flew over the water tribe. "RAINBOW?" Fang called. "RAINBOW!"

Guns started to fire at them. Fang and angle was confused at first but them realized that the gunbullets were ice!

Angle flew down. "WE COME IN PEACE!" she said.

The leader of the tribe came out. To their surprise it was a kid.

"Who are you?" the kid asked.

"I am Fang and this is Angle. We want to find Rainbow Potter (an: I renamed her cuz cullen is so five minutes ago kthnx)

"Rainbow Potter? MY SISTER?"

"GASP YOU'RE RILEY!"

The kid (Riley) water bended them to the wall and they froze. "My family has been looking for her.. We want her back!"

"Why so you can torment her more?"

"YES!"

Upon hearing this, Fang used his strength to break free of the ice. Then he tackled Riley.

"DON'T BRING HER BACK! SHE'S PART OF THE FLOCK!"

"Actually," Riley was choking and it was cool. "She uh…. She belongs here!"

"WHAT?"

"Yep! She was actually born in the Avatar world (NOT THE BLUE PPL 1!111!) and Jeb new that."

"YOUR LYING!"

"Orlly?" Riley threw Fang off, leaving Angle scared.

"FANG!"

"Shut up little girl there's nothing you can do! There's something big going on here!"

"WHAT?"

"You'll see. WE'LL ALL SEE! He laughed evilly after that. Then he prosseededc in doing a his "victory dance" that he always sings along with on the intrenet.

A SOUFLE SWAB NUMA NUMA YAY! NUMA NUMA YAY! NUMA NUMA NUMA YAY! EEP OO SO DE RABID SUNNY DAY! A BLOO DAH DE OKY TREY!

"Must.. find. Rainbow." Fang said as the brother thre his arms in the air and danced like a maniac.

OH NO!

Will Zuko catch the Avatar? Will Fang find Rainbow? Will Rainbow get a hold of her powers?

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF ULTIMATE AVATAR!


	7. i uplode

Hi iam in hospitel tehy took out my appendl.. ex it herts and I not feel normel but I write nyway kthnz

CAopther 7 the fighte of AVATARSD (NOT BLUE PPL)

"ANG!" Zuko saw ang sayd

"ZUKO"

Zuko used fireballs at him. And used evry element xecpt erth and water and fire . "FIRE IS BAD!" Ang

Rainbow came in fougt. Ang tried to use avatar powerz but cant, so Rainbow bneat him.

"FINALY AVATAR I GHAVE U!" Zuko said like angtry b ut hawt

"OH ZUKEE!" kiss.

CAPTHER 9 2 THE FIER NASHUN!111112

They had ang in ship and kep there. Then Zuko "I love u" sayd. Rainbow gapsed. "NO WAI!"

WAI!:

Kiss,

Then katara come in and shoot water . "GIVE ME MY ANHGG!"

"NEVER!"

Meanwhile Rileyu do numa numa. Fang get up and escape when he gone.

"LL FIND HYU RAINBOW!" Say and angle was stuck in pirson.

"u pretty riley sayd to her

"ag"

Sorry if it not good I like so idk but I feel weird ooowwww! I sick.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

To Wishichan: She has wings cuz shes part of the flock from Maxumum ride, DUH! And PUNCHUASTION IS NOT FRIEND!

My last chapter was only bad because I had an operashun and they took out my appendix and made me on medicine.

I cant write story now cuz I'm doing something but I'll update soon. Kthnx.


	9. U CapturEd mY HARt

I'm back guyzzz! Miss me? Course! Anyway I have a teh mext part 4 u to read kthnx

"I have to escap!" Aang said to them. Katra was in w/ him and she noodded. "hmm"

He avatar'd the room open and ran.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" A GUard said with anger and mad/.

"YO LEAVE HERE!" she tolld him/.

They killed the gard and it was bad that they did such a thing! (AN I need then to be eval here at least now kthnx)

Then Zuko walked out. "You killed hgard?"

"Yes mwanahahahaha!" they laughed back.

Zuko astarted to cry. "That was my favorite guard!" And crye nore.

"ZUKO!" Rainbow ran to him and comfurt.

"Let's gety out of her!" Aange said.

Then him and Katrara flew out. Zukpo shook is fist and angry and them. Then he gto so mad he hit his Uncle who was there.

"It's okay Rainbow, I-" he then saw that Rainbow was not there. "R-rainbow?" he asked quietly, and a little tert came out of his eye.

Meanwhile, Aang and Katr has Rainbow tied oup. "Where am I?" I asked.

"YOU ARE are prisonere!" they laughrd/

"NNO I am a Avastar!" she told them with great persistence.

"WE DOn't care!"

They droped her from 200 0 feet in the air to a ground next to the beach that they bractive water bending on in season 1. And Sokka was there and a sleeping.

I landed on top of him. "HEY GET OFF OF ME GIRL"! he yelled.

Then he saw how pretty shI looked and blushed. "Oh…" I giggled, but wanted Zuko ior maybe Fanhg.

In over the Earth kingdom. Fang was be flying. "I have to find her!" he stopped by and asked a Earth king who was in his gardern, "What do I do?"

The Earth king didn't know and soon Long Fang came out with his team gang and faught. Fang wiped them out because of bird poewers and he also used water and other elements.

"I can usew elements!"

"Yes you now no Earth King sayd."

"Thanks!" then the Fang flre to where he though t that his girlfriend was. "I will ask her to marry me!"


	10. Comeback

OK so I gotz a rivow from Recovery One and she thinks that the PRESIDENT should see it!11112 I luv u. So I shall write!

"Wut do we do w/ her?" Katrara asked.

We could kell her! "Said Aang".

"Guyz don't be so harsh on the gurl!"

"Shut up soKKa" she tpold him. "U havbe no powrz!"

Katara

"Sokka has point." Ang said cuz he's sort of nice sometimes. "Oh no; you can't fall in love w/ her!"

Katra sayid.

"No I just sort of like Sokka." Aang told aloud.

She sighed. "Fine.

hi"I want to talkw/ her Sokka said.

Sokka went to the cage that tehy put Ella in and said "W=ant a apple?"

*Whimper* she was whimpering.

"Apples don't bite don't worry." She slowly took it and ate it and Sokka smiled.

"I'm Rainbow."

"'m sIkka." Sokka smiled.

Rainbow smiled. " where did you end up w/ the Avatard?"

"Well mah sis was w/ him. I needdded tpo protgevbct her."

"O well that'sz honoravilolli."

"Ur rlly pretty." She giggled.

Thnx. "U 2."

"I luff that band!"

"Sokka, I didn't meanth e band."

I looked at Sokka as he said "Oh whoops." He was nice but not like hot like Zujpo or Iroa or the guy w/ wings I dated. Wait; its been so long I can't remember Fabg's name!

I CRIED!

"What is it?"

"Jutz GO AWAY!" I screamed.

"Aait I want to hWlp!111" Sokpa said and waterbnded.

"I SAD GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
!"

Tehn a big strom came. I WAS USIN WATER AND AIR AND THERE WAS ALSO FIRE!I DIDN'T Have time to enjoy iyt tho cuz Sokka was nise and cudn't dye. "AH I'M srr." Y

"IT'S K!111!1"

Then Ang xame out.

"CAME awy strom evil 1,"

The strom went away and I was tranqillllllizzzzzeeedddd.

GOORIVOWS! d 


	11. Okay, tHis is getting old

Okay I know, I was gone for a while, but now it's time to update!1

Fang was riding on a icebarg dat he created.

"I must find Rainbow!" Say.

Then the iceberg hit another one!

"Hey who put that iceberg there?" said Fang angrily.

"It was I, THE ICEBERG FROM THE TITANIC!"

"What?" (A/N: It was Riley's idea)

"LOLZ jk, its just avatar Ruko."

"Ok funny." Fang lafferd. "Butt I have a girlfriend!"

"Say no more, I will help you fin her and angle!11"

"K tnghx!"

"ANG!"

"What, Katra and Soaka!"

"You forgot to feed the Rainbow!"

"Uh…" Sokka said, "I sort of… helped Rainbow escaped."

"WHAT?" Aang scremed.

"Yeah it was just like in ChawshaNk Redumption!" Katara told him.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT ThIS?"

"Yeah, but she overpowered me!"

"We're going to fin her!" Aang said.

"Oh no I have to tell Rain bow!11" yelled. F


End file.
